haitifandomcom-20200215-history
La Chapelle
"Bonjou se paspò ou." Hello is your passport. -Haitian proverb La Chapelle (Kreyòl: Lachapèl, English: The Chapel) is a commune in the Saint-Marc Arrondissement, in the Artibonite Department of Haiti. It is the smallest and least-populated of Saint-Marc Arrondissement, with a population of 31,553 at the 2015 census. Lacahpelle is located southeast of Saint-Marc and northwest of Mirebalais. Route 11 passes through La Chapelle and Route 115 has its starting/ending point here. Department, Haiti, southest of Verrettes]] , Haiti]] About La Chapelle, in the Artibonite Department, was formerly called "La Corne" (English: "The Horn") and was raised to the rank of commune in 1889. This commune comprises two communal sections. Its dominant terrain is the mountains. Its climate varies from normal to cool and by its geographical position, it is considered as interior. The town center measures a square mile (2.82 km2) and has a density of 2,276 per km2 (2,107 per mi2). History Lachapelle was formerly a military post of the district of Saint-Marc, located in its rural section, between the municipalities of Arcahaie and Verrettes, in this last town, not far from the banks of the Artibonite River. La Chapelle or, the Quartier de la Chapelle, as it is commonly called, was granted municipal status by the Decree of July 3, 1889 of the Provisional Government of the North. It is part of the district of Saint-Marc. • On December, 8, 1888, General Louis Tanis seized La Chappelle with the Northerners. On his approach, the 26th regiment of Borgne, who kept the position, fled, and crossed the Artibonite River in disorder. However, a few days later, the Northerners reinvigorated and resumed their position. They were pushed back again. • The first citizen who represented this commune at the Constituent Assembly in Gonaïves in 1889 was Delplé Gabriel. Geography La Chapelle is situated southward from the Atlantic Ocean, indistinguishable in its aquamarine jewel-toned beauty from the Gulf of Gonâve, an inlet of the Caribbean Sea, only a few miles west. Gonaïves is the closest major city to La Chapelle, while Cap-Haïtien and Port-au-Prince lie further out. According to the IHSI, the commune has a total land area of 143.60 square kilometers (55.44 square miles), of which 140.78 km2 (98%) is suburban and rural and 2.82 km2 (2%) is urban. It is bordered on the northwest by the commune of Verrettes, on the north by the commune of Dessalines, on the east by the Central Department communes of Boucan-Carré and Saut-d'Eau, and on the southwest by the Western Department commune of Arcahaie. The estimated distance from this town to the capital is at 31 leagues. Neighborhoods Demography Economy With regard to economic and financial establishments, we find only one marketing cooperative. The local economy is based on the cultivation and production of agriculture. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agriculture Agriculture is a mainstay of the local economy. Farmers plant crops indigenous to the Caribbean region, among them bananas, mangoes, coffee, sugarcane, and vegetables. Infrastructure La Chapelle's infrastructure needs maintenance attention. Services that need on-going funding include healthcare, schools, sanitation systems, and utility delivery to all parts of the town. Roads also need maintenance and in some cases need to be rebuilt. Transportation La Chapelle is on Route 11, which runs between Route Nationale 1 and RN 3. As a small town with a center population of 19,000 residents, La Chapelle does not operate an airport. To fly out of Haiti, the town depends on https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cap-Ha%C3%AFtien_International_Airport Cap Haïtien International Airport. Closer, smaller airports are in Dajabón and San Fernando de Monte Cristi. Education The Ministry of the National Education for Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune of La Chapelle. For schools, at the primary level there are nine institutions; three public, four private and two congregational. At the secondary level there is a Community School. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of La Chapelle. For health facilities, there is only one health centrer without a bed equipped with a doctor, dentist, auxiliaries and a laboratory technician who provide the health service at the communal level. Utilities Nine rivers and seven sources were counted at the communal level. For the other water points, a faucet was recorded for domestic use. The commune of La Chapelle is not electrified. Security With regard to administrative and judicial infrastructure, the municipality has a peace court and a Sub-commission. There is no prison, but a police room. The garrison of the commune consists of a gendarmerie company created by the law of September 10, 1890, of an administrative police, a line artillery, the rural police, and the national guard on foot and on horseback. Culture Religion Nearly twenty-nine temples of all creeds were counted in the commune. Some faiths include Catholic, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal, Church of God and Jehovah's Witness. The number of Catholic churches is more numerous than the others, at eight in total. As Haiti is largely Catholic, it is no surprise Catholicism is the dominant religion in La Chapelle, with a minority of Protestants and Vodun believers. Residents of La Chapelle worship at Saint-John, an Evangelical Roman Catholic Church, the church being the focal point of the religious community. Vodun believers practice their own rites, with aspects of Catholicism incorporated into their rituals. Patronal feast on June 25, at the Saint-Louis de Gonzague. Organizations As for political parties and organizations, there are six popular organisations, a Peasants Group and a non-commercial cooperative. Communication The municipality has no radio station, no newspaper/magazine or television station. Leisure As for leisure, the commune of La Chapelle is very lacking. The Gaguères are eight (8) and as for other types of entertainment, this commune has a football (soccer) field and two night clubs. As far as cultural heritage is concerned, there are no monuments nor sites at the level of the commune. pic_82.jpg lch3.jpg|La Chapelle; children play with one another lch4.jpg|La Chapelle aerial ---- Saint-Marc Arrondissement: Saint-Marc, La Chapelle, Verrettes, Montrouis, Liancourt Michael Vedrine Category:Saint-Marc Arrondissement Category:Artibonite Category:Communes with 5 neighbors Category:Route Departmentale 11 Category:Route D-115 Category:Agriculture production Category:Sugarcane production Category:Banana production Category:Mango production Category:Coffee production